The Penny, the Pony, and the Pirate/Transcript
The episode opens inside the Botsford household. Everyone is in the hallway on the ground cleaning Narrator continues AH, YES, ANOTHER EXCITING DAY IN THE CITY. WHY? BECAUSE IT'S THE BOTSFORD FAMILY OCCASIONAL CLEANING OF THE LITTLE SPACE BETWEEN THE FLOORBOARDS AND THE MOULDING. AND EVERYBODY'S GETTING IN ON THE ACTION. Becky says I'M NOT SURE THIS IS ACTION. Mr. Botsford says COME ON, THIS IS ACTION PACKED. WHEN YOU CLEAN, IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ON A TREASURE HUNT. ONLY THE TREASURE IS DUST. Becky says RIGHT. BUT ISN'T TREASURE USUALLY LESS DUSTY AND MORE - SHINY! Becky picks an object off the ground and says LOOK, I FOUND A PENNY. Mr. Botsford says NEAT. Becky says WEIRD. She turns the coin over in her hand and says THE FRONT OF THIS PENNY LOOKS RIGHT, BUT THE BACK HAS A BUMBLEBEE ON IT. Mr. Botsford says WHOA, HO, HO, OH, OH! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING A BUMBLEBEE PENNY FROM 1913. IT'S ONE OF THE MOST RARE PENNIES IN THE WORLD. Becky says WOW. TJ says WAIT A MINUTE, IF THIS PENNY'S SO RARE, HOW COME I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE? Becky says BECAUSE SOMETHING IS RARE WHEN THERE AREN'T MANY OTHER THINGS LIKE IT. RARE THINGS ARE HARD TO FIND BECAUSE THERE AREN'T A LOT OF THEM AROUND. Mr. Botsford says WELL, THIS IS AN INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY. I SHOULD SHOW THIS OFF AT THE CITY'S RARE PENNY EXHIBIT. Violet walks up the staircase and says says HI, EVERYONE. BECKY, ARE YOU AS EXCITED ABOUT THE SHOW AS I AM? Mr. Botsford says WOW, WORD TRAVELS FAST. BUT ACTUALLY, VIOLET, THE RARE PENNY EXHIBIT ISN'T FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. Violet says THE WHAT EXHIBIT? Becky says VIOLET IS ACTUALLY HERE BECAUSE THERE'S A SPECIAL EPISODE OF "PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY POWER HOUR" IN ABOUT... NOW! Violet says I BROUGHT SNACKS AND NOTEPADS TO WRITE DOWN OUR THOUGHTS FOR A COMPLETE VIEWING EXPERIENCE. She holds up a bag of pretzels and two purple Pretty Princess notebooks Mr. Botsford says OH, I SEE. WELL, TELL YOU WHAT, YOU WATCH YOUR SHOW NOW, AND WE'LL HAVE A FASCINATING PENNY DISCUSSION WHEN WE ALL ATTEND THE EXHIBIT IN A FEW DAYS. Becky walks down the stairs and says SURE, DAD. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. A moment later, TJ, Becky, Bob, and Violet are sitting in front of the T.V. screen Violet wears a unicorn hat, Bob wears blue elf ears, and Becky wears a pink wig Violet sings THE PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION Becky says OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HERE. Violet says I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO IT SINCE THE LATE SPRING CELEBRATION SPECIAL. Becky says DO YOU REMEMBER IN THAT EPISODE WHEN - TJ says SHH, THE SHOW'S STARTING! I MEAN, I DON'T REALLY CARE, BUT YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO BE ABLE TO HEAR IT. He puts on a wizard mark. Pony" music plays On the TV screen Magic Pony stands next to a bearded Pretty Princess and a green dragon with a squirrel on his head. The dragon says JA, YOU CANNOT FIND ME. Plays OH, YOU FOUND ME. Plays A moment later the screen shows a small elf next to Pretty Princess and Magic Pony The elf says LET'S ALL TAKE A NAP. and Pony snoring Pretty Princess spins around and says SHINING TAIL, THIS WAS A MIDSUMMER I'LL NEVER FORGET. Shining Tail says I'D SAY IT WAS MORE OF A CELEBRATION, PRINCESS. Pretty Princess says YOU'RE RIGHT. A MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION. HA HA! Shining Tail says OH, YES. Violet says SO I LOVED IT, OF COURSE. BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I LOVED IT LESS THAN EVERY OTHER EPISODE OF THE SHOW I'VE EVER SEEN. Becky says RIGHT, EXACTLY. IT WAS REALLY, REALLY GOOD, LIKE ALL THE EPISODES OF PRETTY PRINCESS, BUT IT WASN'T REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD. TJ says ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME? THAT WAS THE ABSOLUTE WORST EPISODE OF PRETTY PRINCESS THAT I'VE EVER SEEN. Becky says TJ, DON'T BE SO DRAMATIC. TJ says COME ON, ADMIT IT, BECKY. THAT MIDSUMMER SPECIAL WAS A MAJOR STINKER. Violet says WILL, PARTS WERE CONFUSING. Becky says BUT THE EPISODE HAD ALL THE IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT. YOU KNOW, IT HAD A PRINCESS, AND A PONY. Violet says PRETTY PRINCESS NEVER HAD A BEARD. TJ says HOW COULD WE NOT NOTICE? Becky says OKAY, EVERYBODY NEEDS TO COOL DOWN. LET'S REMEMBER THAT THE "MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION SPECIAL." EPISODE MUST HAVE BEEN GOOD BECAUSE "PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY POWER HOUR" IS ALWAYS GOOD. TJ storms out of the room Violet says YOU'RE RIGHT. MAYBE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH US. Becky says EXACTLY. Violet says LIKE WE'RE IN A BAD MOOD AND WE CAN'T APPRECIATE A GOOD STORY. SO ALL WE NEED TO DO IS WATCH IT AGAIN WHEN WE'RE FEELING BETTER. Becky says GOOD IDEA. LET'S PLAN ON ATTENDING A SPECIAL MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION REWATCH. Violet says YAY, I THINK. I DON'T KNOW. I'LL HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT. Violet walks away The Narrator says A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE RARE PENNY EXHIBIT. The Botsford family is in a giant room covered in large copies of coins Mr. Botsford looks at a bulletin board full of coin information He says THERE'S SO MUCH GREAT INFORMATION TO SAY ABOUT THE BUMBLEBEE PENNY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START. MAYBE THE PART WHERE I EXPLAIN WHAT MONEY IS? Mrs. Botsford says OH, I LIKE THAT PART. IT'S SO ON TOPIC. Becky says OH, VIOLET. I'M GLAD YOU DECIDED TO ATTEND THE EXHIBIT. Becky and Bob look over at Violet. She is standing next to a large coin with frowning star wearing a pirate hat Violet says I THOUGHT IF I ATTENDED THE EXHIBIT, SEEING ALL THESE RARE COINS MIGHT GET MY MIND OFF THE PRETTY PRINCESS MAGIC PONY MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION. Becky asks SO DID IT WORK? Violet says NOOO! BUT SEEING THE GIANT TEN TON PENNY MADE ME REALIZE SOMETHING. THE MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION IS A BIG SPECIAL. SO TO APPRECIATE IT, WE HAVE TO WATCH IT ON A BIG SCREEN. Becky says THAT COULD BE IT! Violet says THIS CONVENTION CENTRE HAS A ROOM WITH A HUGE SCREEN, AND A RERUN OF THE MIDSUMMER CELEBRATION IS JUST ABOUT TO START. Becky gasps Bob squeaks Mr. Botsford holds up a bee mask and says SO WHO WANTS TO PUT ON THE BEE COSTUME AND DANCE AROUND ALL CRAZY? TJ exclaims I DO. Becky says BOB, I KNOW THE PENNY IS IMPORTANT TO DAD, BUT WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE WE WERE WRONG BEFORE, AND THAT WE REALLY DO LOVE THE SPECIAL EPISODE OF "PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY POWER HOUR." Bob scratches his head and squeaks Becky says THIS IS IMPORTANT! The Narrator says MEANWHILE, TROUBLE IS BREWING. MUCH LIKE A STORM MIGHT BREW ON THE HIGH SEAS, IF YOU WERE A PIRATE LIKE OUR OLD FRIEND CAPTAIN TANGENT. Captain Tangent and his parrot Oscar float overhead on top of a wooden pirate chest Captain Tangent says FEAST YOUR EYES, OSCAR. AN ENTIRE EXHIBIT FILLED DOUBLOONS. Oscar squawks RIPE FOR THE PICKING. Captain Tangent says I TELL YE, THIS BE RIGHT UP MY ALLEY. OF COURSE, IT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S UP MY ALLEY. I LIKE BUILDING SHIPS IN A BOTTLE. Oscar rolls his eyes Captain Tangent continues A GOOD SHIP IN A BOTTLE, NOW THAT'S A GREAT WAY TO SPEND A LAZY SUNDAY AFTERNOON. WHAT YOU DO IS START WITH - Oscar squawks DOUBLOONS, DOUBLOONS! Captain Tangent says RIGHT, THE DOUBLOONS. LISTEN UP YE SCURVY LANDLUBBERS, IT BE ME, CAPTAIN TANGENT, THE DREAD PIRATE. AND I'M HERE TO ROB YE OF ALL YOUR DOUBLOONS. He jumps down from the treasure chest and waves his hook around The image changes to Mrs. Botsford and TJ in bee costumes. Mr. Botsford wears a blue vest with a giant bee on the front Mr. Botsford says DO YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY? HEY, BUDDY, THE DOUBLOONS EXHIBIT WAS LAST WEEK. Mrs. Botsford laughs hysterically Mr. Botsford laughs and looks at his wife. He says YOU GET ME. Captain Tangent says I'LL BE TAKING THESE DOUBLOONS AND PUTTING THEM IN ME LARGE TREASURE CHEST. He uses his hook as a magnet that attracts all the nearby coins. He places them in his treasure chest Captain Tangent continues ACTUALLY, I USE TREASURE CHESTS OF ALL SIZES. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ABOUT A TREASURE CHEST ISN'T THE SIZE, IT'S MAKING SURE IT CLOSES WITH A TIGHT SEAL. Hundreds of coins lift into the air as the scene changes to the Pretty Princess Midsummer Special playing on a big screen Pretty Princess says THESE FLOWER PARTIES A LOT OF FUN. NOW THE FLOWERS NEED OUR HELP. WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA. Pretty Princess shrinks and stands on top of Shining Tail. They float away Violet and Becky are sitting down in front of the large screen Violet says THAT WASN'T EVEN THE REAL PONY'S VOICE. YOU CAN TOTALLY TELL SPARKLETOPIA IS CLEVELAND. Bob squeaks AHH, AHH!! Becky says HOLD ON, BOB, WE'RE DEALING WITH SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT HERE. VIOLET, WE NEED TO FACE IT, THIS SPECIAL EPISODE ISN'T EVEN REALLY, REALLY GREAT. IT'S JUST REGULAR GREAT. Bob says AHH, AHH? Becky says WHAT, WHAT? CAPTAIN TANGENT? Violet continues watching the screen intently Becky exclaims BUT WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Bob says AHH AHH, AHH. Becky says HE'S GOING TO STEAL ALL THE RARE PENNIES? VIOLET, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. BOB WANTS TO SHOW ME A RARE ROAST BEEF SANDWICH. They walk away. Violet waves while watching the screen Shining Tail is floating in the air and says LOOK, A PURPLE CLOUD. LET'S NAME ALL THE OTHER COLOURS THAT EXIST. Violet says THIS ISN'T GETTING BETTER. The image changes to Captain Tangent and Oscar standing on top of a chest full of coins Captain Tangent says YAR, THIS BE A NICE ADDITION TO MY DOUBLOON COLLECTION... WHICH TRUTH BE TOLD, IS GETTING QUITE LOW. IN FACT, THE OTHER DAY I NOTICED THE PRICE OF ME GYM MEMBERSHIP NEARLY DOUBLED. Oscar squawks CANCEL THE GYM. A NICE RUN IN THE PARK IS FREE. Captain Tangent says YOU'RE RIGHT, OSCAR. AND SPEAKING OF RUNNING, LET'S MAKE A HASTY GET AWAY BEFORE WORD GIRL - Oscar squawks TOO LATE. Word Girl flies on top of a large coin and says DROP THE PENNIES, CAPTAIN TANGENT! Captain Tangent says WORD GIRL! HOW'S THAT FOR A COINCIDENCE? NO SOONER DO I SAY WORD GIRL'S NAME AND SHE SHOWS UP. IT'S LIKE THE TIME I SAID, I BETTER CALL ME MOTHER, AND AT THAT VERY MOMENT THE PHONE RANG AND WHO WAS IT? ME MOTHER. OH, THAT REMINDS ME, SHE SAYS WE HAVE TO GO TO HER ART EXHIBIT. NO EXCUSES THIS TIME. Word Girl says EXCUSE ME, CAPTAIN TANGENT, CAN WE STAY FOCUSED ON WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE RIGHT NOW? Captain Tangent says OH, RIGHT, RIGHT, SORRY. DON'T FORGET, NEXT WEEK, MOM'S ART EXHIBIT. Oscar squawks I'LL PENCIL HER IN. Word Girl says LISTEN, IF YOU DON'T GIVE BACK THOSE PENNIES, THE NEXT EXHIBIT YOU ATTEND WILL BE IN JAIL. Captain Tangent says THAT DOESN'T SCARE ME. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN BY THE WORD ATTEND. Word Girl explains OH, THE WORD ATTEND MEANS TO GO TO. SO WHEN YOU SAY YOU HAVE TO GO TO YOUR MOM'S ART EXHIBIT, IT'S THE SAME AS IF YOU SAID YOU HAVE TO ATTEND HER ART EXHIBIT. Captain Tangent says I SEE. WELL, I'M GLAD WE BOTH ATTENDED THIS EXHIBIT. BECAUSE NOW I'VE GOT TWO TREASURES. THESE DOUBLOONS, AND AN UNDERSTANDING OF THE WORD ATTEND. THANKS, WORD GIRL. Word Girl says YOU'RE WELCOME, CAPTAIN TANGENT. Captain Tangent says NOW, AS A TOKEN OF MY APPRECIATION He shouts TAKE SOME DOUBLOONS! Two cannons made of coins float into the air. They fire spitting out large balls of dubloons explosion clatter thud Word Girl and Huggy fall to the ground. Captain Tangent uses his magnet claw to lift a large penny into the air and drop it on top of the heroes Word Girl says WHOA! OH, THOSE RARE PENNIES DON'T BELONG TO YOU. THEY'RE VERY EVERYONE TO ENJOY. ESPECIALLY THE BUMBLEBEE PENNY. Captain Tangent says WHY? WHAT BE SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE BUMBLEBEE PENNY? Mr. Botsford says WELL, THAT'S A PRETTY INTERESTING STORY. Captain Tangent says OH, I LOVE STORIES. Oscar squawks ME, TOO. They fly towards the ground. Mr. Botsford is surrounded by a group of convention participants He says BACK IN 1913, OLD MAC SULLIVAN WAS THE OFFICIAL COIN DESIGNER AT THE NATIONAL MINT. THAT'S WHERE THEY MAKE COINS. Captain Tangent and Oscar join the crowd The image changes to World Girl and Huggy lifting a giant coin over their head Word Girl says YEEE-AHHHH! They throw the coin off of them. World Girl says OH, THANKS, HUGGY. WOW, PEOPLE ARE REALLY INTERESTED IN DAD'S STORY. She looks over at the crowd surrounded by Mr. Botsford Mr. Botsford says AND THAT IS THE STORY OF THE RARE BUMBLEBEE PENNY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. The crowd cheers TJ says WOO! TELL 'EM, DAD. Captain Tangent says YOU KNOW THAT BE A PRETTY GOOD YARN. Oscar squawks EDGE OF MY SEAT. Captain Tangent says IT REMINDS ME OF A BIRTHDAY PARTY I ATTENDED ON THE SHIP OF A CLOSE FRIEND. BEING AT SEA IS - Word Girl flies past Captain Tangent and steals his hook She says THAT'S ENOUGH, CAPTAIN TANGENT. THIS STORY IS OVER! She puts on the hook and uses its magnet powers to thrust Captain Tangent into his chest. She raises the coins into the air and uses the hook to put them back in their proper places Mr. Botsford grabs his bumblebee penny Captain Tangent says YARR, AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET TO THE POINT. Word Girl says IF YOU WANT TO LEARN HOW TO TELL A GOOD STORY, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THIS MAN RIGHT HERE. She points to Mr. Botsford and says I'M GLAD I GOT TO ATTEND YOUR PRESENTATION, SIR. I ENJOYED IT. Mr. Botsford says THANKS, WORD GIRL. UNLIKE CAPTAIN TANGENT, I LIKE STORIES TO STICK TO A TOPIC AND MAKE SENSE TO THE LISTENER. Word Girl says I GUESS WE CAN'T ALL TELL STORIES LIKE YOU, SIR. Mr. Botsford says WELL, WORD GIRL, IF YOU LIKED MY BUMBLEBEE PENNY STORY, STICK AROUND. HEY, WHO WANTS TO HEAR A STORY OF HOW I FOUND MY RARE STEEL PENNY? Mrs. Botsford shouts I DO! TJ exclaims ME, TOO. The crowd gathers around as Mr. Botsford says WELL, ALL RIGHT. GATHER AROUND. IT WAS SPRINGTIME, JUST BEFORE SUMMER, WHICH IS JUST BEFORE AUTUMN. AND I HAD JUST BROKEN GROUND ON MY FIRST WORM FARM. Word Girl and Huggy fly away. Captain Tangent and Oscar are locked in their treasure chest being carried away by the police The Narrator says SO WORD GIRL MANAGED TO PROTECT THE RARE PENNIES, STOP CAPTAIN TANGENT, AND HEAR SOME VERY INTERESTING STORIES ABOUT COINS. Becky and Bob join the crowd listening to Mr. Botsford The Narrator continues AND IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PRETTY PRINCESS LATE SUMMER SPECTACULAR, MAKE SURE YOU ATTEND THE NEXT SUPER AWESOME EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." The image changes to Violet watching Pretty Princess on the large screen Violet says WOW. JUMP THE SHARK MUCH? She giggles Category:Transcripts